deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Medic01
Hi, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Picture 9.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 01:44, December 18, 2009 RE: Troop 12 base 1. I do not take too kindly to fools who can't write proper messages with manners. Yup. I've deleted the page on Troop 12 Base 1. The reason for deletion is that it is not a real location in Dead Frontier, and may mislead readers into thinking that it is a real location, since it's in an article of its own. As said, under the reason for deletion, you should keep roleplaying and storytelling content in your own userpage or blog, or possibly your own clan article. I have good reason to call you retarded instead. Can you not read the reason for deletion, that I have written there? Idiot. The page is NOT coming back. Crystal Song (talk) 01:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) umm...... It was part of a story i was trying to make...... It was for a roleplay, if you haven't noticed.... It was also for an event I was planning . It was very stupid of you to delete something that I even put it wasn't real, just for roleplay. PS: I did not intend to mislead readers, maybe It was an idea I had for the admins to try and make. I thought it would be great if there was a military base in fairview.... you did not need to delete that. I put it wasn't real and just an idea at the end and I hate noobs who change pages to make the guy who originally made it look retarded. :Well, then post it in the appropriate forum sections in Dead Frontier. There is a "Stories" section and a "Roleplaying" section. The page obviously contains stuff that doesn't exist in Dead Frontier. By seeing an article created for it, people can mistake information there to be for real. It's even stupider of you to actually create a page for something that doesn't exist. Removing it was the right thing to do. :Well, obviously, since you didn't fully think about the possible effects of creating a page for something that doesn't exist, so it isn't one of your intentions. Ideas go into the Ideas & Suggestions forum; your argument there is invalid. Again, it DOESN'T EXIST, so an article did not have to be created in the first place. And no, you did not put any disclaimers whatsoever that it wasn't real. You have just shown that you are a liar who makes false statements in a feeble attempt to defend your actions. I hate these kinds of fools, you know. :And well, you're in luck. I didn't change the page at all. I deleted it. You aren't retarded for creating that page. You may very well be so, however, for being so aggressive and angry when you questioned the deletion of that page. :Crystal Song (talk) 16:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe if you learned how to read, you would know that the locations making part of pages is for roleplaying too and making up stuff. Admins take ideas from these kind of pages and if your lucky they'll add it too the game. obviously you havn't had experience playing it, since i've seen over 11 clan HQs in dead frontier. Look in the northwest corner of fairview, you will see the Fat Cats Clan HQ as one of the lootable buildings there. so hah, proved u wrong, I'm right, and maybe if you weren't a dumbass you would get it for once. .....didn't know u were admin,sorry. But still the location page is for roleplaying, i know at least 32 other pages like mine for roleplaying. I f i was wrong about the clan HQs in dead frontier, then don't blame me for mistaking Fat Cats as an ACTUAL clan..... so i thought it would be ok if i make a building-to-be too.... :Wrong. Roleplaying is fine on articles if the information used is true. Your page is obviously full of untruths; it doesn't even exist in the game. I can tolerate roleplaying that uses false information, but only if they're kept to userpages or userblogs, but NOT on actual articles, which may confuse readers. :Wrong again. If you want your ideas to be seen, they go into the Ideas & Suggestions forum. And I don't see why Admin should add something in the game just for your clan. If he's going to add something, it's going to be for the public, and not simply because some random clan asked for it. :Hahahaha. You fail on an epic level. There are no clan HQs whatsoever. This "Fat Cat Clan" doesn't even exist in the game, how can it have a HQ? You have obviously mistaken "Fat Cats Solutions", a fictional company in Dead Frontier, to be a real clan. The company has a HQ, nothing special about that. :That is NOT how you roleplay in the Wiki. You do not create a brand new article just to document a fake place. The "32 other pages like yours" probably document something TRUE and use roleplaying as a means of conveying information. Your Troop 12 Base 1 is obviously not a real place, and thus there is a very big difference. :Yes you are wrong about clan HQs, and I don't see why you shouldn't be blamed for your ignorance. You even tried to use it as an excuse for creating that article. You even concluded that I was a "dumbass" who was "wrong" by using wrong information to try to prove me wrong. Don't try to evade being blamed for using wrong information. It's your fault that you didn't get facts right before using them. :There is no more point in continuing this verbal war. It is wrong to create such pages, I don't understand why you can't get it into your thick skull, and why you keep trying to justify your actions. Just accept that you are wrong and move on, to save being flamed and humiliated further. :Crystal Song (talk) 02:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) yah, thats kinda what i meant in the last paragraph....... I was soo misunderstood by the HQs I actually thought they were put by player requests.... I kinda got the idea from the guns that were made by player requests, but now I just looked at everythig and I admit you were right. Sorry. Truce? :I'm glad this can be concluded. And yes, I was harsh in my replies and remarks, so sorry too. :Crystal Song (talk) 00:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) oh, I take full blame for this "war", I should've seen that you were admin before I started being an ass.....